Second Chances
by NicHale
Summary: The Cullens left Bella shattered. Months later she gets herself together and goes to Seattle. She meets a boy named Chris and they become fast friends. One night they are bitten and are both turned into gifted vampires. 80 years later the Cullens return, thinking Bella is dead. They will get the shock of their lives and one Cullen will fall in love with the new Bella.
1. Prologue

A/N: Any recognizable characters within this story do not belong to me.

This story will be a femslash so if you don't like it, stop reading now.

Please review. I can only get better if I have feedback. I am writing a few stories at once so pleases forgive me if I am a little late with the updates. I will try to write at least two new chapters every week. Hope you Enjoy my story. Here goes nothing!

* * *

Prologue

**Bella's POV**

I sat in my room, staring at the ceiling. I didn't feel anything. They had broken me and left me. Without them here I felt like I would die and in a way I wanted to. My father and friends were suffering because of the way I have acted. I completely cut myself off from everyone. I didn't want anyone else to have to deal with me being mopey. I couldn't be here anymore. I had to stop feeling sorry for myself. I stood and walked out to my truck. I climbed in and gunned it, heading straight for Seattle, since the was nothing to do in Forks and Port Angeles.

I had left a note for my father before I left, telling him I would be out for a while and to not worry about me. The last thing I needed was an all out police search for me. I pulled up to a diner and walked inside. A man, about my age walked up to my boot and sat across from me.

"Hi, I'm Christian, but you can call me Chris. How are you?" I smiled politely at him and shook his hand. "Bella, and I'm good. Nice to meet you. Are you from around here?" From what I could see he looked paler than most people from Washington, but who was I to judge? I was just as pale as him and I am from Arizona. He was handsome, some might even venture to call him beautiful. He had spiked brown hair and the most amazing jade green eyes.

"Um, I'm from Forks." I smiled, "Me too. I live with my dad. I'm surprised I've never seen you around. It is a very small town."

Chris chuckled and looked at me. "I'm home schooled. It's sad that we didn't meet until now. We should hang out." We talked for hours about ourselves, learning new things about each other. He knew everything about me, and I him. The only thing he didn't know details about was the Cullens.

Chris quickly became my best friend. One night, we were walking through the streets of Port Angeles after a night of laser tag. He slung his arm around my shoulders. as soon as he did this I felt a sharp pain in my neck and I knew that he felt the pain too. We both screamed and collapsed to the ground beside the car. I crawled to the car and opened the back passenger door. It was very difficult with the amount of pain I was feeling coursing through my veins, but I manage to get both Chris and myself into the car.

I knew this feeling from the time James bit me. I knew what we were turning into. I felt bad that, even though I had wanted to be part of this world since I found out about it that, Chris got pulled into it along with me. Chris was still screaming his head off, so I tied something in his mouth to keep him quiet.

I knew screaming wouldn't help so I stayed quiet and though about what to do. I laid back and closed my eyes, holding it in the best I could. I woke after two days, but Chris was still sleep. I felt amazing.

I climbed into the front seat and drove to the old Cullen mansion.I knew that they were not going o sell, because they would be back. After they thought that I was dead and gone from this world, but that was never going to happen. I carried Christian into the house and set him on the bed in Edwards old room. I sat and the bed and prepared myself for my first hunt. I walked out into the woods, prying that I could restrain myself from killing a human my first time out.

I found a deer and quickly drained it. It was the worst thing I had ever tasted, but it soothed the burn in my throat. I could smell a scent far off and it was the most amazing thing I ever smelled.

I knew instantly that there was only one thing that could be that appetizing to me. i turned and ran as fast as possible, and headed back to the house.I snag a herd of deer and a mountain lion on the way back. I found a few more and know them out before dragging them back to the house for Chris.

The next few months were difficult, but we never slipped up. eventually we were able to be around humans. We waited twenty years before we went back to school. We discovered our gifts during a trip to Brazil.

I was a mental shield, but I could also mimic and retain the abilities of other vampires. Chris also mimicked gifts and had a physical shield. We were virtually unstoppable and wouldn't be on anybodies sides, except each others. We made sure that the Volturi never knew about us and spent our lives traveling before deciding to move back to Forks eighty years later. It was good to be home.


	2. We're Back

A/N: Italics are thoughts and bold printed Italics are text messages. Sorry it took so long to update. Please let me know your thoughts.

* * *

Bella POV

I laid across the couch, my head in Chris' lap, thinking about what would be happening in the next few days. We would both be going back to school, though we had both graduated many times before. We still had to go and pick up our cars. I sat up and pulled my companion with me.

"Let's go shopping, shall we?" He stood and followed me out the door. We drove the rental car to the dealer. The first car we bought was a black BMW M6 Convertible.

It was one of the most beautiful cars I have ever seen and it was very fast. That was for school, because we had to be subtle. We also got two black Lamborghini LP 550-2 Spyders for out of town. That took all day to do, then we spent the rest of the next day picking up clothes for school. Before we knew it, it was Monday and we had to get ready for school. This time, we were going to be the nice but badass twins.

Chris dressed in a black button down with dark wash jeans, black leather jacket, black and white Adidas high tops and black suspenders that hung down. I wore black skinny jeans, black leather jacket, black knee high boots and a black tee with white letters. I didn't read the shirt but I think it said I heart Cali or some other state. We drove up to the school and immediately all eyes went to us. I was used to the attention now so it didn't bother me too much. We both slipped on our sunglasses and got out of the car.

The smell hit me head on, even though they were all they way across the parking lot. I shielded both of us so that Edward wouldn't get into our heads. I know that he could do it himself, but it was just easier if I did it without talking. As we walked into the school I glanced at them from the corner of my eye.

They all looked the same, but I noticed that Rose and Emmet were standing as far away from each other as they could get. As we passed them I felt myself absorb Edward, Alice and Jazz's abilities. I was quick to test out the mind reading on Emmet and Rose.

_She is the most beautiful thing I have ever seen. I want her so bad. This sucks. I bet he's her mate. _Both Chris and I laughed at that. Then Emmett's booming voice filled my head.

_I can't believe her. First she tells me that she doesn't love me anymore and now she's ogling at a girl who she hasn't even really met yet. What the Hell! Coming back here is going to be harder than I thought. I wish we had never left._

If I was human I probably would've cried, but instead I just leaned on Chris and he whispered calming words into my ear. In the years after our change, Chris ad I got close. We started off as friends and through the years we have become friends with benefits. He is my best friend and knows everything about me. Eventually I had moved past my abandonment and I told him about my history with the Cullens and that they were like us.

"Izzy, we can go home if you want. I know seeing them has to be hard for you." I looked over and smiled at him.

"I'm good. You'll be here with me all day so," We walked into AP Bio and sat down beside each other. I saw Rosalie and Edward walk in.

_This is so hard. I never wanted to come back here, especially after I heard what happened to Bella. She is dead because we all left. I loved her so much and that idiot had to go and get in the way because she was his singer. He didn't love her, he was only obsessed with her blood and the fact that he couldn't hear her mind._

Edward groaned. _Why is she making this so much harder than this has to be? I didn't know what would happen. I know they all blame me, but they shouldn't. This was just as much their fault as mine. I may have told them to leave but they didn't have to. Well actually, they did. Man I feel bad._

I growled. Edward was remembering the story that he had told Carlisle so that they would leave. He had said that I didn't want to see the family anymore and the more he talked in the memory, the more pissed off I was getting. Rosalie turned around and looked at me. She gasped and I stiffened. I knew she had figured it out and I subtly shook my head. She nodded and turned back around.

She focused on the class to keep me out of her thoughts. Halfway through the class I asked to go to the bathroom and I knew she would follow. Once I walked into the bathroom I turned and saw the blonde vampire standing there. She pulled me into a tight hug, and I hugged her back.

"Hi Rose. I missed you." I said. She looked at me and smiled.

"I missed you too. No offense, but I though you were dead."

I chuckled, "Technically I am, but after you guys left I was sort of out of it the first few months. One day I decided to just drive to Seattle and that's where I met Chris. He was there for me and we became very close. One day we were out and on our way to the car we were bitten. I dragged him into the car and we stayed there for the two days it took me to complete my change. I took him to your house. We've stuck by each other's sides since then and I am happy to tell you we both have clean records. I think we may be even better at this life than Carlisle. I have never tasted and no longer crave human blood."

She smiled at me. "You should join us for lunch. I'm sure Chris would love to meet the famous Rosalie Hale. Just don't tell anyone who I am yet."

She smiled and nodded. We walked back to class and I immediately sat beside Chris. I put up a shield around us that would allow us to talk freely so that no one could hear. "I think I just found my mate. It's Rosalie, I knew I liked her but once I saw her again it was like a huge weight was lifted of my shoulders and I feel this pull to her. Should I tell her?"

Chris looked at me then at Rose, "Yeah, but she probably feels it too. Will she be joining us for lunch?" I nodded. We talked about what would happen now that Rose knew that I was still alive. Lunch came quickly and I was very excited. I couldn't wait to see Rose again. I sat down at the table in the back with my back to the door. Chris sat across from me. I could smell them the moment they all walked in. Chris and I slipped on our sunglasses before walking out the door. We sat on the benches and waited for Rose to come outside.

"Isabella Brandon? That's what you're going by now?" I smiled at her. "It was the only name I could think of that I liked. This is Christian. He is my brother in all except blood and he is also my best friend." She smiled at him they began a conversation and I just sat there thinking about how to tell her.

"Tell me what?" I looked up at her confused. Did I say that out loud? I looked to Chris who just shook his head. "Oh my god. You can read my mind." Rose looked at me confused. I thought in my mind about telling her she was my mate just to see if she would see or hear it. "I already know that I'm your mate.I knew all those years ago but you were with Edward and happy. I didn't want to mess that up for you. I was mean to you so that I wouldn't get too attached to you. I sorry, but please don't doubt that I ever loved you. I wanted to stay after your birthday but Edward convinced Carlisle that it was for your own good and as your mate he had the right to decide that."

I stood and walked over to her. I pulled her into a hug, "I love you too Rose. Even when I was with Edward on some subconscious level I knew that I was in love with you. I know what he said to you and the others about leaving and don't worry, I don't blame you. He can be very convincing when he wants to be."

Suddenly I heard Edward in my head, _Who is she talking to? They're new. Rose doesn't talk to new people. Maybe I should go see what they're talking about. _He stood and started toward us.

"I have to leave but you should come over to our house. I'll text you the address. Also I'm going to do something before I leave, don't freak out okay?" I didn't wait for her answer before I pulled her into a searing kiss. I heard the catcalls from behind me and pulled away. I knew Edward was frozen at the door. "Bye love. Let's go Chris." We walked away and drove home I sent the text with my address as we got in the car.

**_I can't wait to see you. Come by tonight and hang out. I love you ;D_**

**_Izzy "Bella"_**


	3. AN: Not New Chapter

Hi Guys!

Thanks for all the reviews. I haven't updated the story, it's taking me a little longer than I thought to write this next Chapter but I will try to have it up later tonight or by tomorrow. I fixed everything that needed to be fixed so it should be easier to read now. Please keep reviewing.

XOXO Nic


	4. Rosie's View

Rose POV

After Bella and Chris left I walked back into the school and sat back at the table. I had a huge shit eating grin. Edward looked confused for a second and I realized it was because he still couldn't read my thoughts. I'd have to ask Bella what she did later.

"What the hell! Why cant I read your mind?" I smiled smugly at him.

"I have no idea, Eddie." He growled lowly at me and that just made my grin grow wider. "Why the fuck are you trying to snoop through my thoughts anyway Edward. What gives you that right. I thought that you at least tried to stay out and give us privacy, but clearly that is not the case."

"Who were those people you were hanging out with?" Before I could answer his question my phone buzzed. I looked at it quickly before slipping it back in my pocket.

"They are new here. They came from Maryland." I said quickly.

"Who texted you a second ago?" I was getting pissed now.

"Dammit, what is with the twenty questions. Could you just be happy that I'm moving on and that and not sulking around like you did for years after you broke up with your human? Don't ask me anymore questions okay? Just leave it alone. I'm leaving and if anyone follows me I will kill you," I said already halfway to the door.

I walked out into the rain and jumped into my car, happy that today was the day I decided to drive myself.

After a few hours of driving around I found myself at the treaty line. I saw a giant russet wolf walk in front of me. Then it walked into the woods and emerged as Jacob Black. I walked over to Jake and looked up at his massive form.

"Black," I said simply with a grimace.

"Blondie," He said with a grin. He knew I hated that nickname. I smiled at him and pulled him into a tight hug. Jake and I had gotten to know each other well over the years. About ten years after we left Forks I came back. Jacob had come to the house to reestablish the treaty and we had ended up getting to know each other and because I was the only Cullen around at the time I was allowed over the treaty line. When my family came back I was still allowed over but they weren't. They were upset at first but soon got over it.

"What's up Rosie. I hear that you met my friend," He said. I shook my head.

"So you knew. How should I feel. My best friend has kept the secret hat the love of my existence has returned and felt that I should not know. The thing that's most offensive is that I came straight her to tell you that she was back."

He sighed. I wasn't mad or offended because I knew that Bella had probably asked him not to tell any of the Cullens, and that includes me. He looked ashamed and then confused when I burst into a fit of giggles.

"I'm not mad Jake trust me. She is your best friend to and I know you knew how mad she was at us for leaving so, it's OK. Now about what I came for. Are Bells and Chris allowed over the treaty line?"

He nodded at me and I slipped into my car. I knew if he didn't say anything that he heard something and then I did too. there was a car coming towards us and fast. I could tell it was Edward because I remembered the way his car sounded.

I motioned to Jacob to go into the woods and shift. As he came back out Edward finally appeared.

"Rose, someone called to request your presence. He claimed his name was Christian. Also what are you doing with the dog?" Jake growled but otherwise ignored his comment, as did I.

"Thanks Eddie. Let's go Jake. Also, if you follow us I will castrate you. My friends are not ready to know you yet so don't try to force your presence on them," I growled at Edward. Jake followed me to my car and we took off toward Bella's house.

Bella POV

I had told Chris to call the Cullen house, so that they wouldn't know I was alive yet. I knew I had made the right call when Edward had picked up. He said that Rose wasn't home yet and that he would tell her what we wanted.

About ten minutes after we called there was a knock on the door. I was excited to see Rose, but was surprised when I saw Jacob standing behind her. Jake and the pack had known about my change since the beginning.

"Hi guys. Welcome to Casa de Brandon," Chris said as he slung an arm around my shoulders. Rose growled at him and I smiled at her. I walked over and pulled her into a passionate kiss that, even though we didn't need to breath, left us gasping for breath.

"That was so hot," I heard Chris say, and I saw Jacob nodding in agreement out of the corner of my eye.

"Hey, Babe. I want to tell you something so follow me." We ran upstairs to my room and I grabbed a pair of bikinis. I threw one at her and told her to put it on. I could smell the scents of our arousal mixing together as we looked each other over.

I pulled her down into the pool area. "So what'd you want to talk about?"

I pulled Rose toward me and faked like I was about to kiss her, and right before our lips met I threw her into the water.

She seemed confused for a second after she surface, but then really angry and I knew I was in for it. "What the hell Bella! Look at me!" She stalked towards me and pulled me so tight against her it almost hurt. She turned us around and I didn't know where we were going because I was to focused on her. Suddenly we were falling backwards.

"OK, now that I've gotten my payback, what did you want to say to me," she said with a smirk on her face.

"I wanted to say, I have a gift that will be able to give you all my other gifts. I wanted to know if you wanted me to use this gift on you. You would have every power that I have now and more as time goes on."

She thought this over for a second and then looked at me. "I would like that, but I have to ask, what do you mean, 'more as time goes on'?"

"One of my many gifts is absorption of other talents. Both Chris and I are what would be considered sponges. We are also shield which comes in handy. Over the years we have acquired many gifts."

"i accept the offer. So What will I be getting?" I smirked at her and listed my talents.

**Cliff Hanger! Don't be mad. I'll update tomorrow and the long bouts of waiting will be over. Let me know what you guys think of this chapter. also I want to apologize for such a long wait and thank you all for being so patient with me. I am so happy you all like my story. I want to let you know that Edward will not be meeting Bella anytime soon but when he does, there is going to be hell to pay. Hope you guys Enjoyed this chapter as well as the story.**

**Nic xoxo**


	5. Powers and Reaqquainting

Bella POV

"Well, Rose, I have so many talent that I really don't feel like naming them all. I can tell you most of them or just tell you the name of the vampires I got them from. Just know that Chris and I are so powerful we did not tell the Volturi of our gifts out of fear that they would take us out. Now to start," I say.

"I am going to write a list of powers and if there is one you don't understand just tell me okay?" She nodded and I pulled out a piece of paper. I wrote them down at vampire speeds.

My Gifts

-Mind Reading (from Edward and Aro both)

-Omniscience

-Pathokinesis (Empathy with the ability to manipulate emotions)

-Signature Tracking (From Demetri)

-Lie Detection

-control over the weather

-Power Bestowal (Ability to give someone a power)

-Power Augmentation (Ability to strengthen or weaken another gift)

-Heat Vision

-Telekinesis

-Pyrokinesis (Ability to create and manipulate fire)

-Astral Projection

-Magnetism Manipulation (Just think of it as Magneto's Power

-Molecular Manipulation (Ability to speed up or slow down molecules, either causing the object to blow up or freeze)

-Teleportation

-Elemental control (control the four elements)

-Physical shield

-Mental Shield

-Time travel

-Flight

-Levitation

-Shape shifting

-Abilty to change from vampire to human (i know you're happy about this one ;-D)

-abilty to cause pain

abilty to take senses

- Newborn strength (will never go away)

-Mind control

-Power Recognition

-Create Illusions

-Shield penetration

-Thought projection

"Wow. That's a lot.

"Yeah. So are you ready?" She nodded and I grabbed her hand. I gave her my absorption power and let go off her hand. I could feel her absorbing my other abilities and recognized them as she copied them for her own use.

"I recommend that you learn to use them over time rather than try to figure them out at once. You have access to each of the abilities but right now they are dormant. to use them all you have to do is think of the power and you will be able to use it. The only ones you can't turn off and on are telepathy, omniscience, and pathokinesis, which happen to be your siblings powers. Speaking of, how about we go pay them a visit."

"Only Alice, Emmett, and Jasper are home." I smiled at her

"Even better. They are the only ones I want to talk to anyways." We walked out of the house and got in my BMW.

We drove up and I got out. I had my sunglasses on so I knew they wouldn't recognize me. "Come on, Love. Time to put on a show." I walked straight into the house and sat only the couch. The others looked dumbstruck and I just smirked at them. That made Emmett really mad though.

"Who the hell do you think you are just barging into our home like this? Rose, how could you let her act like she just owns the place?" I laughed out loud. He glared at me.

"Anyone else have anything to say?" I looked around the room. I knew Jasper would probably be the only one to recognize me right away. Apparently Rose had told them my name because that is what he addressed me by.

"I'm sorry Iz, about what happened all those years ago, and I'm sorry for our idiot brother's behavior now." He looked sad but then perked up after I projected my emotions to him.

"How?" That was his only question.

"I am a sponge." He knew exactly what I meant and I could feel his fear.

"You have no reason to her Jazz, she would never hurt you. You know that." Now was Alice's turn to speak.

"How could he possibly know that? He doesn't even know her!"

"Oh, he knows me a lot more than you all think. Isn't that right Jasper," I said. The other just looked confused.

"Very true, Isabella." Em and Ali gasped and Rose just smirked and shook her head at them.

"You all claimed to know her so well when she was human. Now that she is a vampire none of the people who knew her recognize her. Shame."


End file.
